Prior art is represented by the well-known discrete Fourier transform (DFT) or its case-specific efficient implementation, the fast Fourier transform (FFT). Efficient single and multi-tone frequency measurement can be achieved using the prior art. However, even though such prior art is efficient and has desirable noise-reduction properties, direct frequency measurement accuracy is limited to 2π/N radians.